Tamara Todevska
|birth_place = Skopje, Macedonia |genre = Pop |years_active = 2003–present |label = |website = Official Website }} Tamara Todevska ( ), known as Tamara, is a Macedonian pop singer. She was born to a Macedonian father and a Bosnian Serb mother, Branka. Her sister is the well known pop singer Tijana Dapčević. Early life Tamara Todevska was born in Skopje on 1 June 1985, as younger sister of Tijana Todevska (today Dapcevic). She was raised in a musical family. Her father Velko Todevski is a professor in a music school and her mum Branka Todevska an opera singer. Tamara got the talent from her mum, because her colour of the voice is very similar to her mum and she has a very deep opera voice. Career start Her first official song is the duet with her sister Tijana called "Igra luda" (Crazy game), released in 1997. However, her real music career started in 2003 when on the famous Montenegrian festival Suncane Skale, she interpreted her hit "1003" (in English: One thousand and three, Serbian: Хиљаду и три, Macedonian: Илјада и три), where she place on the 2nd place. "Sino" In 2005, her first album was realized under the title "Sino" (English translation "Blue"). The music producer and composer of this album is Aleksandar Masevski with whom Tamara cooperated since 2004. In 2006 the album won "The best album of the year 2005" award. Some notable hits from that album are: "Sino", "Molci, molci" (ft.Ronin), "A,shto ako?", "Ljubovna prikazna" (ft. Ugro), "Najverni prijateli", "Ljubi, ljubi" (duet with Tuna), "Shetaj" etc. Nacionalen Evrosong 2007 Tamara was successful during the Macedonian Eurovision selection. She gained 105 points, placing a respectable second place with the song "Kazi Koj Si Ti" ("Tell Me Who You Are"). The author & producer of this song is Aleksandar Masevski. In fact this is the last song until today that Masevski made for Tamara. Skopje Fest 2008 In February 2008, Tamara won the competition Skopje Fest 2008 with the composition Vo ime na ljubovta featuring Rade Vrchakovski and Adrian Gaxha. The song was hit on the Balkan, and it was predicted to be on a good place in the ESC 2008. The song was sung in six languages (Macedonian, English, Serbian, Turkish, Russian & Albanian) and the quality video was made by Dejan Milicevic. In the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 they set in the second semifinal on the number 18th. They sang the English version of "Vo ime na ljubovta" called "Let me love you" and they reached the 10th place in the semifinal. But with the decision of the jury they failed to qualify and on their place came Charlotte Perrelli with "Hero" which represented Sweden. Discography Albums * Sino (2005) Singles *1997 "Igra luda" (feat. Tijana Dapcevic - Skopje Fest) *2002 "Dali znam" *2002 "Koga bi mozela" (feat. Branka Todevska - Ohrid Fest) *2003 "1003" (Suncane Skale) *2004 "Sex" *2004 "Sino" *2004 "Molci molci" (ft. Ronin)- cover of Nina Spirova's song - Kirilico Ispeana (2009) *2005 "Najverni Prijateli" *2005 "Ljubi, ljubi" (duet with Tuna) *2005 "Šetaj" *2005 "A, što ako?" *2005 "Ljubovna prikazna" (ft. Ugro) *2006 "Losa Devojka" *2006 "Sedmo Nebo" (feat. Vrcak - winner of MakFest) *2007 "Kaži Koj Si Ti" (runner up of Nacionalen Evrosong) *2007 "Luda" (feat. DNK, Vrcak) *2007 "Za Makedonija" (feat. Toni Zen - Makedonija Naviva) *2007 "Smešhno zar ne" (MakFest) *2008 "Vo ime na ljubovta/Let me love you/Tebe volim/Yoksun/Vo imja ljobovi/Dashuri Mistike" (feat. Vrčak & Adrian Gaxha, Skopje Fest winner, Macedonian entry for Eurovision Song Contest) *2008 "So maki sum se rodila" (old Macedonian folklore song sang by Tamara in techno version - Makedonija Zasekogaš) *2008 "Dajem Ti Sve" (Budva Fest) *2009 "Usne ko krv" (Serbian Radio-Festival) *2009 "Una magia Pandev" (feat. Toni Zen) *2009 "Šarena Pesma" (Budva Fest) *2009 "Davam Jas Se" (Dajem Ti Sve - Macedonian cover) Compilations *2007 Makedonija Naviva *2008 Makedonija Zasekogaš *2009 Kirilico Ispeana